Love Is Life
by LilMary
Summary: Jeff and Trish fic! NOW UPDATED CHAPTER 6 is up! Summary: Jeff and Trish hook up after Trish breaks up wit The Hurricane and yada yada. Jeff's old girlfriend then finds out and well R/R to find out the rest. Thankyou. Takes place of recent RAW happenings.
1. Love Is Life

Disclaimer: I'm only 14, do you think I own a damn thing. I mean I can't even drive yet so don't sue me. These characters belong to the WWE and whatever else isn't mine, get the picture?  
Characters: Shane Helms(TheHurricane), Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas(Lita), Matt Hardy and other people so enjoy and don't forget to review, thanks!  
Author: Me Lil'Mary  
  
~Love is Life~  
  
//Love is life and life is livin'  
It's very special  
All my love...\\  
  
Trish Stratus waited all night in the hotel room for Shane. It was her Birthday and Shane had promised to take her out for dinner, but it was almost 11:00 P.M. and having dinner that late wouldn't be dinner at all. Trish was beginning to worry so she went over to Jeff's hotel room to see if he had seen Shane. When she got there, she was about to knock on the door, but Jeff opened it looking like he was going somewhere and he looked suprised to see Trish.  
  
"Oh hey Trish, Happy Birthday,"said Jeff with a smile.  
"Thanks,"said Trish smiling back."By the way have you seen Shane?"  
"Naw, I thought you two went out for dinner or something."  
"I know, I thought that too."  
"Well I don't want you spending your B-day alone, so how about you come with me to the club. Everyone else is gonna be there."  
"How come I wasn't invited?"asked Trish pretending to look sad.  
"Well we thought you and Shane were going out tonight, so are you coming?"  
"I have nothing else better to do, so I might as well."  
  
At the club was Matt, Amy, Shannon, Stacy, Andrew, Torrie, and Billy:  
"Hey Trish,"said Amy."I thought you and Shane were going out tonight."  
"We were, but I don't know where the hell he is."  
"Did you call his cell?"  
"Yeah, but he turned it off."  
"Well, I'm sure he has a good explanation."  
"He better."  
  
"Jeff! Get over here!" yelled Matt while dragging his younger brother to the corner.  
"Yeah nice to see ya too bro. What's the problem?"asked Jeff.  
"Why did you bring Trish here?"  
"Hey I thought you and Trish got along, what happened?"  
"Trish and I get along fine."  
"Then what's the problem Matt?"  
"Just tell me why you brought her here."  
"It's her Birthday and Shane was suppose to take her out for dinner, but he never showed up, so I took her out so she wouldn't be lonely or anything."  
"That's nice of you to do that bro, but I think I know where Shane is."  
"Is he here?"  
"Um, yeah, but not with Trish."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look over there at the bar."  
"I'm looking, but all I see is people."  
"Look closer and you'll see Shane."  
"Is that him kissing some girl?"  
"Yeah and the girl is not Trish."  
"I need to get Trish out of here before she see's him."  
"Damn!"said Matt.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Too late bro, she spotted him."  
  
Trish ran out of the club with tears in her eyes with Amy, Torrie, and Stacy chasing after her.  
  
"I'll be back Matt,"said Jeff running after Trish.  
  
When Jeff got outside, he saw Trish crying on this bench with Amy, Stacy, and Torrie trying to stop her from crying.  
  
"Trish come on, it'll be alright,"said Stacy putting her arm on Trish's shoulder.  
"Yeah no need to cry over some guy,"said Torrie.  
"I know, but he didn't have to do his on my birthday,"cried Trish.  
"Trish, he doesn't love you and if he did he would come out here and apologize. You need someone else."  
"Thanks guys," said Trish giving the other three divas a hug.  
Jeff walks up and the other divas gave Trish one more hug and headed back inside the club.  
"Hey um Trish, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Yeah sure,"said Trish wiping the last tears from her eyes.  
"Trish I'm so sorry, I didn't know Shane would be here."  
"Jeff it's all right, you don't need to apologize, it's not your fault."  
"Yes it is, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be crying right now."  
"Jeff if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of figured out that Shane doesn't love me and in the future I probably would of married him and make my life miserable."  
"So your not mad at me?"  
"Jeff why would I be mad at you when you actually remembered my B-day and took me out because Shane forgot."  
"Well hey, your one of my best-friends and I'll do anything for you."  
"Thanks Jeff,"said Trish giving Jeff a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"I just guess no guy cares for me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean what's the point of living when no one loves you."  
"Now that's not true Trish."  
"Yeah it is."  
"I'm sure there's a guy out there that loves you."  
"Oh yeah, then why hasn't he entered my life."  
"Ya see he's in your life, but you don't know it."  
"My love life is totally miserable and like I said no one loves me."  
"Your family loves you, so do your friends, and so do I."  
"What did you say?"  
"I love you Trish. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, your everything I think off everyday and when Shane asked you out, I felt ashamed that I didn't ask you out first, but I was still happy for you."  
"Jeff I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"Because I just finally found out that I love you too,"said Trish giving Jeff a real kiss this time.  
"Ya see LOVE IS LIFE AND LIFE IS LIVING,"whispered Jeff in Trish's ear.   
  
Next Chapter: ~All I Have~ song by Jennifer Lopez and LL Cool J, Trish gets her stuff from Shane's house and leaves him a little Christmas present that pisses him off just like in J-Lo's video. PLEASE R/R! THANK YOU! 


	2. All I Have

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing except for stuff in my house, gettin' the point?  
  
~All I Have~  
  
//Love is life and life is livin'  
It's very special  
All my love...  
Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh  
(Baby, don't go)  
(Baby, don't go) Yeah  
(Baby, don't go, uh)  
(Baby, don't go) Yeah  
(Baby, don't go)  
(Baby, don't go) Yeah, yeah  
(Why you act like that)\\  
  
"Baby don't go, I didn't mean to" pleaded Shane as Trish ran out of his house with one of her suitcases in hand.  
  
Trish drove around and decided to head to Amy's house. While she drove she thought about what happened 4 days ago on her B-day when she waited all night for Shane to pick her up and take her out to dinner. It was almost 12:00 in the morning and he still didn't come, so she went out to Jeff's hotel room and went to a club with him where she saw Shane making out with some girl. It was embarassing for her because Amy (Lita), Torrie and Stacy were with her and they have boyfriends that wouldn't do that.  
  
"Damn, why did he do it," Trish thought to herself.  
Suddenly her cell phone rang and she answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Trish it's me Amy, are you alright?"  
"I don't really know right now, I can't think."  
"Are you at Shane's house?"  
"I just ran out of his house awhile ago."  
"Do you wanna stay at my house for awhile," asked Amy sounding really concerned for her friend.  
"Thanks, I'm heading there now."  
"Oh yeah, did you get all your stuff out of his house."  
"I still have a whole bunch of clothes there."  
"If you need any help, I'll be happy to lend a hand."  
"Thanks Ames."  
"Anytime."  
"Well see ya in about 15 minutes."  
"Alright bye Trish."  
"Bye"  
Trish hung up the phone and drove on to Amy's house.  
  
//It's such a shame, but I'm leavin'  
Can't take the way you mistreated me  
And it's crazy, but oh, baby  
It don't matter, whatever, don't phase me\\  
  
Meanwhile at Shane's house:  
"Why did she leave me, why!"Shane said to himself. "She just left me here like that. I knew I shouldn't of made out with that girl at the club, but it's not my fault woman love me." Shane walked around his house looking confused until he stumbled upon a picture of him and Trish on the Christmas tree. He looked at it and then sat back down on his couch and thought about Trish again.  
  
(//Uh, uh, uh  
I don't believe you wanna leave like this  
I don't believe I just had my last real kiss  
I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce  
Wait a minute, don't bounce, baby, let's talk about this, man\\)  
  
Trish arrived at Amy's house and Amy was already outside waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Trish, do you want to get your stuff now,"asked Amy  
"I don't know, I don't wanna get it when Shane's there cause we're gonna start arguing and stuff."  
"Well let's just wait until he leaves."  
"Alright let's go,"said Trish getting back in her car and heading back to Shane's house with Amy.  
  
//Well, I'm bouncin' and I'm out, son  
I gotta leave you alone  
'Cause I'm good holdin' down my spot  
And I'm good reppin' the girls on the block  
And I'm good, I got this thing on lock  
So without me you'll be fine, right\\  
  
Trish and Amy arrive at his house and they parked the car where Shane couldn't see them.  
  
Meanwhile in Shane's house:  
"She better comeback to me, she doesn't understand that I didn't mean to do all the stuff I did. Forget this I can't wait for her to comeback." Shane left his house and got in his car and drove somewhere. Trish and Amy then headed to Shane's house.  
  
"Do you have a key," asked Amy.  
"Of course I do, I've been living with him for 3 months."  
  
Trish and Amy entered the house and Trish gathered all of her clothes and Amy was walking around the house taking a whole bunch of stuff that looked like it was Trish's. While Amy was so called "taking" the stuff, she heard Trish in the room starting to cry.  
  
//All my pride is all I have  
(Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have)  
You'll be needin' me, but too bad  
(Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad)  
You had to your choice to run alone  
(I know you're independent, you can make it on your own)  
Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah  
(But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh)\\  
  
"Trish, why you crying"  
"I don't know, I just can't beileve Shane did that to me,"cried Trish.  
"Come on, don't cry over him. He made you wait all night on your Birthday and he didn't even show up."  
"But I feel sorta sorry for him."  
"Don't feel sorry for him, it was his fault and by the way, now you have Jeff."  
"Your right and I know Jeff will treat me better."  
"Well we gotta hurry up and stop this talking because we have to catch a flight to California tonight for RAW tomorrow and Shane might be back any minute."  
"Alright, I just need to get a couple more things,"said Trish throwing her clothes in a suitcase.  
  
//The nights I waited up for you (Oh, boy)  
Promises you made about comin' through  
So much time you wasted  
That's why I had to replace you\\  
  
While Trish and Amy were getting all of Trish's stuff, Shane drove over to Matt Hardy's house to talk to him. When Shane arrived at Matt's house, he saw Matt entering his house.  
  
"Hey Matt!"yelled Shane.  
Matt rolled his eyes and then turned around.  
"Oh, hey Shane."  
"Hey can I talk to you for a sec.?"  
"Yeah what do you want."  
"Well I can't stop thinking about Trish."  
"Shane, I have nothing to say to you, but everything that happened between you and Trish was your fault."  
"Come on Matt. Your one of my best-friends and I'm just asking you for help."  
"Well Trish is one of my best-friends too and you hurt her, so I'm not going to help you get her back because she's found someone else,"said Matt turning around and going inside his house.  
"What do you mean, found someone else."  
"Just go Shane,"said Matt slamming the door in Shane's face.  
  
(//Uh, uh, uh  
It makes a cat nervous, the thought of settlin' down  
Especially me, I was creepin' all over town  
I thought my tender touch could lock you down  
I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds  
That's the way you used to giggle right before I put it down  
It's better when you angry, come here, I'll prove it now, come here\\)  
  
Shane headed back to his car and thought about what Matt said about Trish finding someone else. Shane was starting to get pissed off, so he dialed Trish's cell phone number.  
  
Back at Shane's house:  
"All this is your stuff,"said Amy looking at Trish carrying about six bags.  
"Well yeah."  
"Here, let me carry some,"said Amy grabbing some of the bags.  
While she grabbed some of them, Trish lost her balance and all her bags fell on the floor. Then suddenly Trish's cell phone rang.  
"Who is it?"asked Amy.  
"It's Shane, should I answer it?"  
"I think you should, but hey I could be wrong."  
  
Trish answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
("Trish, baby I'm sorry.")  
"I don't want your apology cause you messed up my pride."  
("What are you talking about, I didn't mess anything up?")  
"Yeah you did cause All my pride is all I have"  
("Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have")  
"You'll be needin' me, but too bad"  
("Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad"  
"You had to your choice to run alone"  
("I know you're independent, you can make it on your own")  
"Here with me you had a home"  
("But time is of the essence, why spend it alone")  
("People make mistakes to make up, to break  
To wake up cold and lonely, chill, baby, you know me  
You love me, I'm like your homey  
Instead of beef you come hold me  
I promise I'm not a phony  
Don't bounce, baby, console me, come here")  
"Ain't nothin' you can say to me that can change my mind  
I gotta let you go now  
And nothin' will ever be the same, so just be on your way  
Go 'head and do your thing now  
And there's no more to explain to me, you no  
I know your game and I'm feelin' what you do"  
  
Trish then hung up the phone and her and Amy headed outside the house.  
"Hey Amy go ahead of me. I just need to leave Shane a little Christmas present before I leave him for sure."  
"Yeah alright."  
Trish headed back in the house and put a present under the tree for Shane and then she headed back outside to her car.  
"Hey um Amy."  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it, you're like a sister to me."  
  
About 10 minutes later Shane arrived back to his house pissed until he saw a present under his tree with his name on it. He sat on the couch and slowly opened it with a smile on his face. When he saw what was inside, the smile on his face dropped and he got pissed off more. Shane took the present out and threw it across the room.  
  
"So Trish, what exactly did you give Shane."  
"I didn't give him anything, I just returned the key to his house that he gave me."  
"Ah, that's a good one."  
"Yeah I know. Now he better relize I don't want him anymo!"  
  
//All my pride is all I have  
(Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have)  
You'll be needin' me, but too bad  
(Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad)  
You had to your choice to run alone  
(I know you're independent, you can make it on your own)  
Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah  
(But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh)\\  
  
//I promise you  
You know what I'm sayin'\\  
  
End of Chapter 2. Hope you liked my story and please r/r! Should I make a third chapter? 


	3. It's What's Inside That Counts

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my stuff which is not the WWE.  
  
Author: Lil'Mary, sorry I didn't update that soon, it's just that we had school exams all week and I didn't have anytime to update, but the third chappie ish finished so enjoy and don't forget to review, thankyou!  
  
Chapter3  
~It's what's inside that counts~  
  
It was Monday night on Raw and it has been atleast 3 or 4 weeks since Trish broke up with Shane. Jeff and Trish were going out now, but noone knew except for Matt, Amy(Lita) and SHANE found out too. Jeff, Trish, and Amy all arrived at the arena together like most times so noone really knew Jeff and Trish were going out.  
  
In the Diva's locker room:  
"Trish, why don't you just tell everyone that you and Jeff are together now,"said Amy.  
"I just broke up with Shane and going out with someone right after a breakup isn't really normal."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm just saying that I don't want everyone around here thinking I'm like some slut or something."  
"We're all friends here and everyone knows Jeff's a good guy."  
"That's true, but I just wanna have a private relationship for now."  
"Well that's cool,"said Amy"I'm just gonna go to the cafeteria to get something to eat, you coming?"  
"Yeah don't wait for me, I'll be there in a second,"said Trish putting her bags away.  
  
In the cafeteria Jeff sat infront of RVD and Christian and Amy and Trish sat next to him. While they were eating, Shane passed by them and Christian signaled for him to sit with them. Shane just ignored him and sat with Chris Jericho, Kane, and Randy Orton.  
"Is something going on between you and Shane,"asked Rob.  
"We broke up, didn't you hear,"stated Trish.  
"Oh,"said Rob.  
"When did this happen,"asked Christian.  
Jeff then gave a signal to Christian to change the subject.  
"Oh um nevermind,"said Christian looking back down at his food.  
"Hey guys I'm not really that hungry, so I'm just gonna head back to the locker room,"said Trish.  
"Are you gonna be okay,"asked Amy.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
As Trish walked down the hallway Terri approached her.  
"Hey Trish, I heard what happened."  
"What are talking about."  
"You breaking up with Shane for Jeff,"said Terri.  
"How did you find out about it?"  
"Hey I just heard Shane talking to some of the guys."  
"When did you hear this?"asked Trish.  
"Earlier today before you came."  
"So you heard Shane saying all that stuff."  
"Yeah, is it true?"  
"Ok, I'm going out with Jeff now, but I didn't breakup with Shane for Jeff. I mean I love Jeff and that's why I'm going out with him now and the reason why I broke up with Shane is because he cheated on me."  
"That's not how I heard it,"said Nora."He's making you sound like some slut."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, you better talk to him or something,"said Terri.  
"Ok, thanks for telling me Terri."  
"Anytime and if I hear something from him again, I'll tell you."  
"Alright thanks,"said Trish giving Terri a little hug.  
Trish then turned around and headed back to the cafeteria.  
  
When Trish entered the cafeteria noone really noticed her comeback in except for Jeff. Jeff was keeping an eye out for her and he then saw Trish head over to Shane's table.  
  
"Shane I need to talk to you for a minute,"said Trish dragging Shane out of the room.  
"What is it baby."  
"Don't call me that again you Bastard."  
"Why what's wrong."  
"You know we broke up and I don't know why you're spreading rumors about me and Jeff."  
"Hey it's true, you brokeup with me for my best-friend."  
"Shane I broke up with you because you cheated on me."  
"So what, like you never did that."  
"No, I stay true to the person I go out with."  
"Whatever, sure you do."  
"Just tell me why you're spreading these rumors around."  
"Hey there's nothing to tell because it's true."  
"Why I outta,"said Trish about to slap Shane, but Jeff grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
"Hey thanks bro."  
"Jeff, why did you stop me,"said Trish looking a little mad at Jeff.  
"Because I wanted to do it myself,"said Jeff punching Shane in the stomach.  
"OW!"screamed Shane.  
Trish then followed the punch with a slap to Shane's face.  
  
Trish and Jeff headed back into the cafeteria.  
"Thanks Jeff."  
"Hey anything to make you happy."  
"Well can you tell Shane to stop spreading those rumors about us."  
"Let him make up stories and spread them around because their all lies and everyone in this buisness are like family and they won't believe him."  
"What if they do cause everyone thinks I'm some slut now."  
"No they don't because it's what's inside that counts,"said Jeff sitting back down at the table.  
"In that case,"said Trish kissing Jeff.  
Everyone at there table looked at them in shock even Amy.  
"Just to let ya'll know I'm with Jeff now."  
"That's cool,"said Rob.  
"Yeah congradulations Jeff,"said Christian.  
"I know you could do it"said Amy giving her friend a hug.  
"Thanks to my friends because it's what's inside that counts and I need to stop thinking about what everyone else thinks,"said Trish turning around and giving Jeff another kiss.  
  
End of Chapter, hope you like it and please R/R, Thankyou! 


	4. Everyone Now Knows

Disclaimer: How many times to we gotta do this thing. Everyone knows we don't own a damn thing except stuff in our house and otha stuff.  
  
Author: Lil'Mary, sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't think of anything at the moment, but when I saw RAW on 3-17-03 when Jeff rescued Trish and held her and gave her a kiss, a light bulb came up in muh head so I hope you enjoy! Please R/R! Thankyou very much!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Everyone Now Knows~  
  
A couple months have passed and Jeff and Trish's relationship was going great except that not everyone knew they were going out. Only their close friends knew and Jeff and Trish didn't really know when the right time to tell everyone was.  
  
At the St.Louis arena:  
  
Jeff, Trish, and Amy(Lita) all arrived together at the arena a little late as usual.  
  
"Great, we're late again,"said Amy with a sigh.  
"Yeah Jeff, it's all your fault, you drive so slow,"teased Trish.  
"Hey that guy in the blue car cut me off, it wasn't my fault,"wined Jeff.  
"Well atleast we're here now,"said Amy with a laugh.  
"My match is in half in hour, so I'll see ya later baby,"said Trish giving Jeff a quick peck on the lips.  
"Alright bye."  
  
Jeff walked down the hallway looking for his locker room, but he was suddenly approached by Shawn Michaels.  
  
"Hey Shawn,"said Jeff  
"Hey," replied Michaels,"so who you up against tonight?"  
"No one, I just gotta go in that Lumber Jack match with Austin and Bischoff, just like everyone else."  
"Yeah, I don't got a match neither."  
Their conversation broke into silence for a couple seconds, but Shawn broke the silent.  
"Um, I saw Trish kiss you over at the entrance, are you two going out?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then why didn't you tell me, I'm like your advice guy."  
"Well, not everyone knows."  
"But they will soon, won't they?,"asked Shawn with a questionable look on his face.  
"Maybe, but Trish and I just don't know when the right time is."  
"Look at Stacy & Andrew, noone knew about them until that Testicle thing started,"said Shawn  
"What are you trying to say, I should start a testicle thing?,"asked Jeff starting to look confused.  
"Just wait for the right moment and you'll know,"said Shawn giving Jeff a pat on the shoulder and then walking off.  
Jeff was still standing in the hallway with that confused look still on his face.  
"What did he mean,"Jeff said to himself while walking into his locker room to change and put some paint on.  
  
Meanwhile in the Diva's locker room:  
Jazz walked up and approached Trish and Amy.  
"Look Trish, I know we're not on the same side, but tonight I'm willing to work with you so we can kick Victoria and Steven's ass, alright,"said Jazz looking right at Trish.  
"Yeah, alright,"said Trish nodding her head."  
"What was that about?,"asked Amy.  
"I dunno, maybe Jazz wants to be nice for a change,"said Trish.  
"I dunno Trish, I don't really trust her,"said Amy.  
"Well we'll find out next,"said Trish walking out of the room and heading to the stage.  
  
During the match:  
Jazz was in first and was kicking Victoria's ass like always. Trish then wanted the tag in and Jazz looked at her and gave her the tag. Victoria then got the advantage on Trish, but Trish then fought back. Steven Richards then got on the top turnbuckle to try to hit Trish from there, but Trish shoved Victoria to Steven making him fall. Trish then looked at him and gave him the Stratus-Fear. Later on in the match Steven was tagged in and Trish tried to tag Jazz in, but Jazz slipped her hand and walked away from the ring heading back backstage, leaving Trish in the ring to get beat up by their opponents. Steven Richards then gave Trish a Powerbomb and Victoria went for the pin. 1-2-3- the winners Victoria and Steven Richards. Victoria looked down at Trish and picked her up and gave her the Widow's Peak. They were about to leave the ring, but Victoria wanted to get Trish more. So Steven Richards went outside the ring and got a chair. Just about when Steven was about to Powerbomb Trish on the chair, Jeff Hardy came to the rescue attacking Steven and Victoria. Jeff then hit him with the double leg drop. Victoria tried to help, but Jeff got a hold of her hair. Steven was about to jump Jeff from behind to attack him, but Jeff got out of the way and Steven hit Victoria instead. Victoria was laying there on the mat and so Jeff went on the top turnbuckle to do the Swanton Bomb on her, but Steven pulled her out of the way. Jeff then looked at them walking away and then he headed over to Trish to check on her.  
"Hey are you okay,"asked Jeff putting his hand on Trish's back and helping her up.  
Jeff looked at Trish for a second in his arms and he waited for Trish to look into his eyes and then he just went for it and gave her a kiss on the lips. He then whispered in Trish's ear.  
"Everyone now knows."  
Jeff then left Trish on the corner turnbuckle and walked away and headed backstage. Trish just stood there for a moment and fell back down to the bottom turnbuckle looking at Jeff with a little grin because everyone now knew that they were together or atleast about to be.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you liked it, please R/R and thanks to all the other reviews! Should I make a Chapter 5? 


	5. Bringing Back The Past

Disclaimer: Don't own the WWE, I'm only 14! Has anyone heard of a 14 year old girl that owns a BIG business like that, I guess not! So you can't sue me cuz I don't own a damn thing except stuff in my room and a car that I can't even drive yet until one year! HAHA!  
  
Author: Lil'Mary, sorry again that I haven't updated in a while, it's just alot of stuff going around at school, like things after school like clubs, detentions, sports, and did I mention detentions, but anyways please enjoy this story and please R/R! Thankyou all so much for the reviews of the last chapters and please keep them coming! Oh yeah and I got some of the parts from this weeks Raw 4-7-03.  
  
Summary: Everyone NOW knows that Jeff and Trish are happily together, but there is one girl who used to be with Jeff who is very and I mean very pissed off.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~Bringing Back The Past~  
  
Jeff and Trish arrived at the arena in Milwaukee, WI.(is that how you spell it?) earlier than usual. Five hours earlier. Ever since Jeff kissed Trish in that ring on Raw a couple weeks ago, he is now always motivated to arrive early at the arena. As they arrived inside Shawn Michaels approached them.  
  
"Well what do you know, Jeff and Trish together,"said Shawn with a smile on his face patting Jeff on the back.  
"Hey what's up Shawn?,"asked Jeff.  
"Well nothing really, what about you? You arrived way early today."  
"I guess I did,"said Jeff with a little smirk on his face.  
"Yeah, I made him come early,"said Trish with a little laugh.  
"Well that's nice to know that you won't be late again," said Shawn. The three laughed. "Well I'll talk to you two later."  
"Bye."said Jeff and Trish.  
  
Jeff and Trish then headed to the bulletin board to see who they were facing that night.  
  
"Well baby, I guess your defending your title against Charlene(Jazz) tonight,"said Jeff pointing at the paper.  
"Yeah and guess who your facing?,"said Trish with a little smile.  
"Don't tell me I have to go against Stevie again."  
"Nope, The Rock."  
"Are you serious?,"said Jeff looking excited because he never faced The Rock before.  
"It says it right here baby,"said Trish pointing at the paper this time.  
"Then I guess I'm fighting The Great One,"said Jeff mocking The Rock and raising his right eyebrow.  
"Haha, come on let's get ready."  
"We got three hours, let's just chill in the locker room with Andrew(Test) and Stacy,"said Jeff.  
"Alright let's go."  
  
The two headed to the locker room hand in hand.  
  
Inside the locker room:  
"Hey guys,"said Jeff and Trish entering the room.  
"Hey!,"replied Andrew and Stacy.  
"Hey Jeff, your starting to arrive early now,"said Stacy.  
"Yeah cause Trish motivates me,"replied Jeff smiling at Trish.  
Jeff and Trish then sit on the couch infront of the other couch that Drew and Stacy were on.  
"So you got a match tonight,"asked Jeff  
"Nope, just a promo,"replied Drew.  
"Is it about Torrie again,"said Jeff smiling at him trying to get the girls pissed off.  
"Yep, just like last week when I had to say how hot she looked and everything."While Drew was still speaking, Stacy wacked him in the back of his head with her hand.  
Jeff and Trish laughed.  
"What, I didn't say she was hot."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Then why did you wack me in the head."  
"I dunno, I just felt like it,"said Stacy with a little laugh.  
"Hey don't worry Stace, Drew right there is a good guy and anyways Torrie is engaged to Billy and she's one of our best friends, no way she can take our men,"said Trish with a giggle trying to get Andrew in trouble for something he didn't do.  
"Yeah I know, but we're guys, we look at other girls and we look in Playboy,"said Jeff.  
Trish then wacked Jeff on the back of his head.  
"Baby I'm just kidding, the only magazine I looked at was that new 2003 Divas magazine with you on the cover and your the only one I looked at."  
"I better be the only one,"said Trish with a smile on her face leaning closer to Jeff and giving him a kiss. Jeff smiled back at her while they pulled away from the kiss and suddenly Jeff's cell phone rang and Jeff answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Jeff?,"said a girl on the other line.  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
"Sorry, wrong number,"said the girl hanging up.  
Jeff then hung up the phone.  
"That was strange,"said Jeff putting his cell phone back in his pocket.  
"Baby who was that?,"asked Trish.  
"Some girl, she said she had the wrong number and hung up."  
"That's how everything starts, with a wrong number,"said Stacy with a laugh.  
Everyone in the room then laughed along.  
  
2 Hours later:  
"You ready for your match,"asked Jeff.  
"Yeah, how do I look?"  
"Great, really great, you look beautiful,"said Jeff checking out Trish.  
"Thankyou. Well my match is about to start so I'll see ya later,"said Trish giving Jeff a quick peck on the lips.  
"Bye."  
  
After the match Trish sat on some audio box infront of Jeff's locker room and she was suddenly approached by The Rock.  
"Aloha mama,"said The Rock eyeing down Trish.  
Trish just looked at him smiling with a fake smile.  
"What's up,"asked The Rock.  
"Nothing much,"replied Trish.  
"Congradulations with that title."  
"Thanks."  
"You alright, your lip alright, I mean you look all wet and sweaty?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a match."  
"Oh you just had a match that's why you're all wet and sweaty, or are you wet and sweaty because you've been thinking all day with a night with The Rock!,"said The Rock trying to hit on Trish.  
"No, I just had a match, that's why I'm all wet and sweaty."  
"Are you sure, I mean you don't want any of this, easy big fella. I know you've been thinking about me all night"  
"No, my match, that's all I've been thinking about,"replied Trish giving a glipse to Jeff who was standing right behind The Rock, but Rock didn't know yet.  
"Hey, keep your eyes on The Rock, they're is no other guy in this world that you would wanna look at more than The Rock."  
"Is that so,"said Trish looking at Jeff and smiling.  
The Rock then slowly turned around and walked over to Jeff.  
"Who are you,"asked Rock."I'm not signing any autographs, don't you see I'm busy."  
"Heh, busy? Last time I saw you Rock, you were BUSY getting your ass kicked by Goldberg,"said Jeff starting to laugh.  
"Hey, I didn't get my ass whooped by anyone and it surely won't get whooped tonight against you. So I'll give you say 30-45 minutes to get your paint on and whatever else because tonight I'm going to whoop your candy ass, and you mama, you'll be watching."  
The Rock then left and Jeff headed over to Trish.  
"Hey, you alright,"asked Jeff looking concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"What did he say to you anyways?"  
"He was trying to hit on me, but it sure didn't work."  
"Haha."  
"You know one more thing that was funny,"asked Trish.  
"What, Victoria still thinking she has that belt."  
"Haha, no, Jerry(The King)asked me out to dinner."  
"What did you say?"  
"I told him yeah.........bring a date."  
"Haha. What is up with Dwayne(The Rock). I mean he has totally changed,"questioned Jeff.  
"You're telling me, ever since he came back from Hollywood for like the 3rd time, he has totally changed, but anyways tonight you'll kick his ass,"said Trish giving Jeff another kiss. "Well I gotta go take a shower and change so I'll see you before your match iight."  
"Yeah iight."  
Trish gave Jeff one more kiss and headed down the hallway to the Divas locker room.  
Jeff was about to enter his locker room and suddenly his cell phone rang again.  
"This better be good,"said Jeff pulling his cell out while entering the room.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Jeff?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Guess who,"said the girl on the other line.  
"I know you ain't Amy(Lita), and you're not Torrie, who is this?  
"I don't believe you don't remember me."  
"How am I suppose to remember you, if I don't know who you are."  
"Guess one more time and don't play games."  
"I told you I don't know who the hell you are and I'm not playing games."  
"Well you'll find out soon,"said the girl hanging up.  
Jeff then hung his phone up and put it back in his pocket with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Who was that on the phone, you sounded pissed,"asked Rob Van Dam.  
"I have no idea, some girl that called me earlier and said she had the wrong number, but yet she called again."  
"How do you know it was the same girl?,"asked Chris Jericho.  
"It sounded like it was the same girl and it said Unknown Number on my caller I.D. twice."  
"Well, if that girl doesn't stop calling you, her ass is gonna get whooped by Trish,"said Drew with a little laugh.  
"Yeah I know."  
  
30 minutes later Trish knocked on the locker room door Jeff was in. Drew answered the door.  
"Hey is Jeff here,"asked Trish spotting Jeff putting some last finishing touches of paint on his face.  
"Yeah I'm here,"replied Jeff.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah let's go."  
"Good luck Jeffro,"said Jericho, Rob, and Drew at the same time.  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
Jeff and Trish then head down the hallway to the stage with the camera guy shooting right infront of them.  
"Man, what if I screw up, I already won 2 matches in a row and I don't wanna lose this one cause I wanna make it 3."  
The camera guy then signaled and said,"you two are on is 3,2,1, shoot.  
"Hey you'll be fine."  
"I hope so."  
Trish then grabbed a hold of Jeff's hand and pulled him back.  
"Hey, your gonna do great, alright,"said Trish pulling Jeff closer and giving him a good luck kiss.  
"Thanks,"said Jeff heading off to the stage with a big smile on his face leaving Trish standing there with a smile on her face too.  
  
After the match:  
Jeff headed back to his locker room with Trish waiting next to the door.  
"I sucked out there,"said Jeff looking a little mad and yet sad that he lost his match.  
"No, you didn't. I told you you'll do great and you did,"said Trish comforting her boyfriend.  
"Thanks."  
"And by the way, that version of The People's Elbow you did was pretty funny."  
"Yeah I know, hehe."  
"Well um, I'll let you get ready and we can get outta here and head to the hotel."  
"Alright bye,"replied Jeff giving Trish a kiss that lasted a little longer than usual.  
  
They arrived at the hotel at around 11:30 p.m.  
In the hotel room:  
"Are you flying to Toronto with me tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I have an autograph signing with Matt on Wednesday in Toronto and we can spend the whole week together and fly to Richmond, VA. next week.  
"Alright that's cool."said Trish getting on the left side of the bed. Jeff then followed.  
"Well goodnight,"said Trish snuggeling up close to Jeff.  
"Goodnight,"replied Jeff giving Trish a kiss on her forehead.  
They were both sound asleep, but at around 3:00 in the morning, Jeff's cell phone rang.  
"Jeff hun, is that my phone or yours?,"asked Trish still half asleep.  
"It's mine, I'll get it."  
Jeff reached down to the floor and grabbed his pants searching for his cell in one of the pockets.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Jeff?,"said the girl on the other line.  
"It's you again, who is this?"  
"You still don't know who I am?"  
"How am I suppose to know who you are, when I don't even know your name!"replied Jeff starting to sound pissed.  
"It's me Brittney."  
"Brittney.......why are you calling me!"  
Brittney then hung up.  
  
"Baby, who was that?,"asked Trish still half asleep.  
"Brittney."  
Trish then sprung up outta bed.  
"Your old girlfriend Brittney?!,"asked Trish looking a little pissed off.  
"Yeah."  
"The one you broke up with before we hooked up?"  
"Yeah."  
"What did she want?"  
"I dunno, she hung up. I haven't spoke to her ever since we broke up."  
"Was she the one who called earlier today."  
"Yeah, she called me twice at the arena."  
"She called you twice!"  
"Baby, I did not know it was her until now."  
"What are you gonna do,"asked Trish.  
"I dunno, but I don't ever wanna see her again."  
"Well I do."  
"Why?"  
"So I can kick her ass if she's trying to take you back."  
"Damn, Drew was right, you will kick her ass."  
"You bet I will."  
"Trish, honey I love you and noone will ever take me away from you and I'll for damn sure make sure that noone will take you from me."  
"I love you too."replied Trish while giving Jeff yet another kiss and Jeff soon followed.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
So what do you think? Should I make a Chapter 6? If I do, it'll be posted in about a week and it will be about Brittney trying to get Jeff back and Trish kicking her ass like Drew said so. Please R/R! Thankyou. 


	6. 21 Questions

~~Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's just that ever since Jeff left, I couldn't think of anything to write, but here I am and please enjoy and please don't forget to R/R! Thank you!~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any company for that cause except for my backyard federation. Why would I wanna own the WWE anywayz, when they're losing a hell lota money! J/K! By the time I'll be wrestling(in about 7 years), the WWE will be cuttin' down on the salaries and each wrestler will prolly be earning like $50,000 a year instead of the usual $250,000 -$1,000,000 a year salary.  
  
Author: Lil'Mary, this story is dedicated to Jeff Hardy even though he's gone from the WWE. I wish him the best of luck with everything and I know he'll be back. Rumor has it and it's been going around and being said by everyone, that Jeff and Trish are really dating in real life. Jeff broke up with his ex-girlfriend Beth a couple months ago, but they are still good friends and he is now supposedly dating Trish and my cousin said he saw Jeff and Trish in the same car in Toronto on April 9th. Hey, that's just what he told me and I know he don't lie, don't get mad at me, I'm just a 14 year old girl writing stories here. Any who, thanks for all the reviews and keep em' coming! I decided to make this chapter a songfic chappy so enjoy! The song in the story is called "21 Questions" by: 50 Cent, I dunno if this song really fits the story, but I just decided to throw it in anywayz (50 Cent and Lil'Kim rule!,) check out their new song!   
  
~Twenty-one Questions~  
  
At the hotel:  
Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus were in there hotel room getting changed and about to head to Raw in Richmond. Meanwhile while they were changing, a knock came at their door.  
  
"Come in,"said Trish.  
The door opened and Amy(Lita) walked in.  
"Hey guys,"said Amy with a smile on her face.  
"Hey Ames,"replied both Jeff and Trish at the same time.  
"You look really happy, what's up,"asked Trish.  
"Well I just received a call from my doctor and he said that I'll be able to start my training."  
"Oh that's great,"said Trish giving her friend a hug.  
"I guess I'll see ya in the ring in a couple months,"said Amy.  
"I'll be waiting."  
"Um, can I ask you a favor?"asked Amy.  
"Yeah sure, what?"  
"The doctor's office is just a couple miles away from here and I need to get this paper signed so I can start training and I just wanted to know if you'd come with me cause Matt's not here and I need someone to come, if it's alright with you Jeff?"  
"Yeah sure, go with her baby, I'll just meet you two at the arena,"said Jeff looking at Trish.  
"Alright let's go then,"said Trish grabbing her bags and her purse.  
As soon as they left, Jeff went over to the door and opened it to make sure that Trish and Amy were gone. He then headed over to the bathroom and opened a bottle of pain killers. (I dunno if pain killers make you sick, but whatever, just think of it as some other kind of pill if you don't see where I'm going with this.) Jeff then took about 7 pills and swallowed them. While Jeff was threw the pills in his mouth, the door suddenly opened and in came Shawn Michaels.  
  
"Dude! What the hell are you doing!"yelled Shawn walking over to Jeff and grabbing the bottle out of his hand.  
"It's nothing man."replied Jeff.  
"Yes it is! Are you trying to kill yourself or something?"  
"I've just been going through alot of stress lately."  
"Does Trish know about this?"  
"No,"replied Jeff in a low tone of voice.  
"What's going on Jeff, you can tell me."  
"My old girlfriend, she keeps calling me and keeps trying to get back with me."  
"So what, you love Trish and nothing can change that."  
"That's the point, I love Trish and don't want anything to change."  
"Then why are you all stressed out?"  
"Things will change cause of Brittney."  
"Man, I don't know what to tell you, but you got to stop taking these pills."  
"Alright I'll stop."  
"Alright, I'll see ya at the arena."said Shawn giving Jeff a pat on the shoulder and then walking out.  
Jeff then packed up his stuff and laid on his bed and slept for about an hour and thought about Trish.  
  
//I just wanna chill and twist a lot   
Catch suns in my 7-45   
You drive me crazy shorty I   
Need to see you and feel you next to me   
I provide everything you need and I   
Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry   
Got some questions that I got to ask and I   
Hope you can come up with the answers babe \\  
  
2 Hours later:  
At the arena, 30 minutes before the show starts:  
"Where is he, shouldn't he have been here before us,"asked Trish looking down at her watch.  
"He's Jeff, he's always sorta late,"said Amy trying to brighten up the moment.  
Just then Trish's cell phone rang.  
"It's Jeff!,"said Trish while clicking the button on her phone.  
  
"Hello, Jeff?"  
"Trish honey, I'm so sorry, but I think I'm gonna be late,"said Jeff.  
"Why what happened? Are you alright?"asked Trish starting to get concerned.  
"I just got in a car accident, but I'm fine."  
"I'm glad to hear you're alright, what about the other person."  
"You wouldn't guess who the bitch was that ran into me,"replied Jeff starting to sound a little pissed off.  
"Who?"  
"Brittney."  
"I don't really care about her, but is she alright?"asked Trish.  
"Yeah, she's alright."  
"So what time are you getting here?"  
"I dunno, I still gotta fill up papers and stuff, just tell J.R. what happened.  
"Alright baby, take care."  
"Yeah, you too, I love you."said Jeff.  
"I love you too,"replied Trish.  
"I'll see ya later, bye."  
"Buh-bye."  
  
Trish then hung up the phone.  
"What happened to Jeff?"asked Amy.  
"He got in a car accident, but he's fine."  
"I guess he's gonna be late."  
"Yeah, and you wouldn't guess who he crashed into."  
"Who?"  
"That little slut ex-girlfriend of his, Brittney."  
"Oouch! Not to be mean or anything, but did she get hurt?"  
"She was alright."  
"She probably crashed into his car on purpose,"said Amy.  
"That's what I'm saying."  
  
//Girl...It's easy to love me now   
Would you love me if I was down and out?   
Would you still have love for me?   
Girl...It's easy to love me now   
Would you love me if I was down and out?   
Would you still have love for me?   
Girl... \\  
  
At the scene of the car accident:  
"Mr.Hardy, I'm going to have to ask you to sign these papers and I need you to walk this line to see if your drunk or on drugs."said the officer handing Jeff the papers to sign.  
"Alright."  
Jeff then began to walk the line and then he walked back over to the police officer to sign the papers. As he was signing, he suddenly fainted.  
The officers then called an ambulance and rushed Jeff to the nearest hospital in Richmond,VA.  
  
At the hospital:  
Jeff was laying in the bed for about an hour and a half.  
The doctor and the nurse then walked in.  
"Ashley, call his girlfriend Trish and tell her that he's here, her number is on the clipboard."said the doctor signaling the nurse to the phone.  
"Alright doctor."  
The nurse then dialed the number to Trish's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is this Ms. Stratigias?"  
"Um, yes this is she, may I ask who's calling."  
"Yes, this is Ashley a nurse at Richmond General Hospital and I just wanted to let you know that your boyfriend Jeffrey Hardy is right here with us."  
"Why what happened!"  
"He fainted while he was filling up papers with a police officer."  
"Is is going to be okay?"asked Trish sounding really concerned.  
"He's fine, he's just being tested to see if he has something in him that triggered him to faint."  
"When can I come see him?"  
"You can come anytime Ms. Stratigias."  
"Alright thankyou."  
Trish then hung up the phone and packed up her bags.  
  
//If I feel off tomorrow would you still love me?   
If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?   
If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,   
Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?   
If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like   
some of my friends?   
If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?   
If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?   
I'd get out and peel a nigga cap and chill and drive   
I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside   
If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King   
would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me?   
And in bed if I used to my tongue, would you like that?   
If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?   
Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap   
And we could go do what you like, I know you like that.\\  
  
"Trish, why in such the hurry, I thought you're gonna watch the rest of the show,"asked Lisa(Victoria).  
"Jeff's in the hospital, I gotta go leave now."  
All the Divas in the locker room then froze and looked at Trish in shock.  
"Is he alright?"asked Stacy, Charlene(Jazz), Terri, Jacqueline, Nora(Molly) and Amy all at the same time.  
"He's fine, I'll just call you guys later when I arrive at the hospital."  
"Alright bye."replied all the Divas.  
  
Back at the hospital:  
Trish then came running through the hospital doors and headed right to the information desk.  
  
"Where's Jeffrey Hardy's room,"asked Trish short out of breath.  
The lady at the desk looked up Jeff's name on the computer.  
"Room 757 on floor C,"replied the lady.  
"Thankyou."said Trish running towards the elevator.  
  
//Girl...It's easy to love me now   
Would you love me if I was down and out?   
Would you still have love for me?   
Girl...It's easy to love me now (Woo!)   
Would you love me if I was down and out?   
Would you still have love for me?   
Girl... \\  
  
Trish reached floor C and started searching for the room that Jeff was in. Trish ran all around and finally found it. She opened the door and saw Jeff lying there in bed still asleep. She entered the room quietly and sat on the chair next to his bed and grabbed a hold of his hand. When Jeff felt the touch of her warm hand on his, he suddenly woke up.  
  
"Jeff, are you okay?"asked Trish looking really concerned.  
"Yeah baby, I'll be fine."  
"What happened?"  
"I really don't know. All I remember was signing these papers and after that I don't remember anything else except waking up here."  
"Well I'm glad your fine."said Trish giving Jeff a kiss on the lips.  
The door then opened and in came Jim Ross.  
"Jeff, we missed you at the show, are you okay."  
"Yeah I'm fine J.R."  
The door then opened again and in came the doctor.  
"Um, Mr. Hardy, as we took some tests, we found out that you've had an overdose which caused your fainting."  
Trish and J.R. looked at Jeff in shock.  
  
//Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?   
Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?   
Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?   
Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing   
Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?   
I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans   
If I was down would you say things to make me smile?   
I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how   
If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?   
And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me   
Would you believe me? Or up and leave me?   
How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?   
And always remember girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take   
I love you like a fat kid love cake   
You know my style I say anything to make you smile.\\  
  
Trish just looked at Jeff with tears in her eyes.  
"How come I didn't know about this?"asked Trish as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
"I was under alot of stress, I'm really sorry."pleaded Jeff.  
"Why, did I do something to make you mad or something?"  
"No, Trish, it's not you, it's me."  
"What do you mean it's you. You've done nothing wrong in our relationship. I love you Jeff."  
"I love you too Trish, it's just that Brittney won't stop calling me and she won't leave me alone."  
"What about her Jeff?"  
"I don't want her to ruin anything between us two."  
"But Jeff, she's not doing anything, and if she does, I'll Stratusfiy her ass."  
"I'm really sorry Trish, I promise I won't do anything again."  
"Alright,"replied Trish while giving Jeff yet another kiss, but was inturupted a couple seconds later by Jim Ross.  
"Jeff, since the doctor said you were on overdose, I really don't know what to say, but since you've wanted some time off in the last six months, then were gonna grant it to you right now."  
"What do you mean grant it."asked Trish.  
"Jeff, I'm sorry to say that we're gonna have to release you."  
"What!,"yelled Jeff looking really shocked to what J.R. said.  
"You wanted some time off and now we're gonna give it to you. If you want to comeback in the next 6-9 months or even a couple of years, our doors will still be opened for you."  
"I really don't know what to say."said Jeff looking like he was about to cry.  
"Jeff baby, if you look on the good side, you can now focus on your music career and just come back when you're ready."said Trish comforting her boyfriend.  
"Alright, it was nice working for you and the other guys."said Jeff extending his hand out to shake J.R.'s hand.  
"It was nice working with you too and we hope you'll return with us again. Oh yeah, you can visit anytime."said J.R. with a smile.  
"I will."  
"Best of luck with the two of you,"said J.R. looking at both Jeff and Trish with still a smile on his face and then walking out of the room.  
"So Trish, do you still love me even though I don't work for the WWE anymore like you?,"asked Jeff looking right into Trish's eyes.  
"Of course Jeff, I will always love you no matter what you do, but you gotta stop taking those pills and promise me that you'll always tell me everything."  
"Well that's not too hard to do,"said Jeff with a little smile on his face and then sharing another kiss with Trish, but this one lasted longer.  
  
//Girl...It's easy to love me now   
Would you love me if I was down and out?   
Would you still have love for me?   
Girl...It's easy to love me now   
Would you love me if I was down and out?   
Would you still have love for me?   
Girl...  
Could you love me in a Bentley?   
Could you love me on a bus?   
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us   
Could you love me in a Bentley?   
Could you love me on a bus?   
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us.\\  
  
End of chapter  
  
~~Hope ya'll liked it! Please R/R! I might make a Chapter 7 depending if I can think of anything else since the Jeff/Trish storyline just ended for like the 2nd time. If I do make another chapter, it's gonna be another songfic and the song might be another Jennifer Lopez song. I'm thinking of using the new one she got out called "I'm glad", don't you think that's a hot song!?~~ 


End file.
